This study tries to address the effect of exogenous female hormones on disease activity and severity in postmenopausal patients with SLE. Patients will be enrolled and randomized to receive continuous conjugated estrogens pulus 5 mg. medroxiprogesterone for 10 days per month, or placebo for a follow-up of 12 months.